Mia Rizzo
| last = | appearances = 2 }}Mia Rizzo is the count room manager at the Savoy Hotel. She is the daughter of Chicago Outfit lieutenant Johnny Rizzo. Biography Background Mia trained in casinos after graduating from college."Money Plays" Season 1 Money Plays Mia is assigned as the new count room manager at the Savoy Hotel when a vacancy opens. Her predecessor quit after credit manager Bob Perrin was exposed as a thief, fearing that he would be linked to the scheme. Mia impresses Savino when she quickly spots that the count room scales have been rigged. They clash over running the blackjack tables - Mia thinks that the house will take more money by playing a soft 17. Savino shoots the idea down but Mia goes behind his back to her father to force the issue. Savino reveals that he tried the same angle in Havana and lost more on disgruntled customers than he made on the percentage. She agrees to respect his judgement when it comes to the floor. All That Glitters Chicago organized crime boss Angelo LaFratta visits Las Vegas to check on his investment in the Savoy. He is accompanied several of his lieutenants, including Mia's father Johnny. Vincent gives Angelo a tour of the hotel and urges him to invest in a fine dining restaurant and a concert venue to keep high rollers in house. Angelo defers the decision to Johnny, saying that he is good with numbers. Ralph visits the casino and warns Vincent that Johnny is prohibited from gambling. Johnny dines with Mia and suggests that she use her position as count room manager to skim for their family. Vincent interrupts to show Johnny that he has found away around the blacklist; he has set up a private casino in a suite. Mia deduces that Vincent is trying to appease Johnny to gain his support for the restaurant. Johnny realizes that the dealers in his suite are letting him win and angrily beats one of them up. Vincent comes to calm Johnny down but cannot stop him going to the main floor to gamble. Lamb gets a call to tell him that Johnny is breaking the restriction on him and he goes to the Savoy to arrest him. Johnny is livid at the public arrest and warns Lamb that he will be released in an hour. Vincent goes to bail Johnny out but finds that Mia has beaten him to it. Johnny demands that Vincent kill Ralph but Vincent stalls by insisting that they need Angelo's approval. Johnny makes his case at a sit down with the boss but Vincent makes the better argument and Angelo refuses to authorize the assassination. Angelo and Johnny head back to Chicago. Johnny tells Mia that they should wait before stealing from the casino, to her relief. Relationships *Johnny Rizzo - father *Vincent Savino - boss *Anthony "Red" Cervelli - colleague Quotes Gallery Behind the scenes Mia Rizzo is a major character in the first season. She is played by starring cast member Sarah Jones and debuts in . Appearances References Category:Starring Characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters